Brother
by Naruhina Sri Alwas
Summary: Menma adalah putra sulung dari Minato Namikaze yang akan dinikahkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata, putri Hyuuga Hiashi yang merupakan teman Minato sejak kecil. Namun, diketahui bahwa Menma bukanlah putra Minato dan bukan pula pria yang akan menikahi Hinata, melainkan Naruto Uzumaki, putra sebenarnya dari Minato Namikaze. Berbagai permasalahan mewarnai kisah cinta mereka. Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

inspirasi dari sebuah film barat, yang naru campur-campur.

Naru baru didunia fanfic... terima kasih senpai atas masukannya, semoga difanfic-fanfic naru berikutnya bisa lebih baik lagi..

.

.

.

Brother

Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
Naruto milik Masasih Kishimoto Sensei  
Pair : NaruHina  
Ganre : Romance/Family  
Rated : T+  
Warning : Typo(s), EYD, OOC, AU, Dll

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

"Aku tak suka disini."

"Aku... Kumohon."

Pagi hari saat diruang makan.  
"Menma... Bagaimana sekolah baru mu?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya bertanya pada seorang anak muda yang tengah menyantap makan paginya.

"Lumayah, ayah." ujarnya sambil tertawa 5 jari.

"Apa kau betah disana?" tanyanya lagi memastikan agar putra yang baru ditemuinya merasa nyaman tinggal di keluarga Namikaze.

"Lumayan, aku suka disana." ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum menonjolkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Baguslah, kuharap kau senang disana, nanti setelah makan, ayah yang akan mengantarmu." ujar pria paruh baya yang dipanggil ayah itu.

"Minato..." ujar seorang perempuan menginstrupsi perbincangan anak dan ayah diruang makan.

"I-Iya... Ibu." ujar Minato menatap wanita yang masih cantik dan muda walaupun umurnya sudah berkepala enam.

"Bukannya? kau harus segera kekantor." ujar ibunya lagi mengintimidasi, sebenarnya dia tidak pernah setuju dengan ide anaknya itu, untuk menerima orang yang mengaku-ngaku cucunya, dia pikir bocah ini hanya memanfaatkan putranya yang sangat baik hati dan tidak pernah punya pikiran buruk tentang sesuatu hal yang bisa membahayakan dirinya.

"Ah, iya aku lupa." sekilas menepuk keningnya dan melirik putranya.

"Maaf yah, ayah tidak bisa mengantarmu kesekolah." ujar Minato menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa ayah, aku bisa diantar oleh supir." ujar Menma sambil tertawa lepas, sudah lama dia tidak pernah merasakan hangatnya keluarga, bukan hanya sudah lama, tapi semenjak orang yang sudah dianggap ibunya meninggal dia merasa momen keluarga tidak pernah ada lagi, karena sosok Ibunya sudah meninggal.

Diruangan makan terdiri dari

Kakek Jirayah  
Nenek Tsunade  
Ayah Minato  
Paman Yamanaka  
Istri Paman Yamanaka  
Anak paman yamanaka Ino  
Paman Hyuuga Hirashi  
Anaknya paman Hirashi  
Paman Uchiha Fugaku  
Istri paman Fugaku  
Dan anak pertamannya.

Kalian pasti heran kenapa ada Hyuuga dan Uchiha berada ditempat ini? jangan menebak dulu, begini Hyuuga, Uchiha, dan Namikaze adalah sebuah klan besar, bukan masalah klannya yang jadi perbincangan, tapi Minato, Fugaku, dan hiashi adalah teman kecil dan sampai sekarang masih berteman baik.

Dan berhubung disini mereka berkumpul karena undangan dari anak pemilik rumah Minato, yang sengaja mengundang mereka untuk hadir keacara putra yang baru ditemui Minato.

Secara singkat mereka diundang oleh Minato karena teman karibnya dan mempertemukan Menma dengan calon Istrinya Hyuuga Hinata, sebuah perjanjian antar sahabat, kalau mereka memiliki anak mereka akan menjodohkannya, kalau diantara anak mereka ada anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki mereka akan menjodohkan salah satu diantara anak mereka, dan Itachi Putra pertama Fugaku menolak karena sudah memiliki pasangan, akhirnya Menma yang baru tiba di Konoha harus menerima menjadi tunangan Hinata karena tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Sudah 1 bulan Menma disini, walaupun dia suka tinggal ditempat yang hangat seperti dikeluarga ini, dia menyadari bahwa bukan dia yang seharusnya mendapatkan ini semua, tapi orang yang paling disayanginnya, orang yang sudah dia anggap saudara kandung.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu Naruto?" lirihnya menatap langit mendung dari jendela kamarnya dilantai 2.  
"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, dan jangan membuat masalah disana." gumamnya lagi entah pada siapa.

Tok Tok Tok

"Menma-sama ada tamu yang menunggu anda." ujar pelayan dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Tamu?" heran menma memandang pintu yang diketuk tadi.

"Iya, tuan dia mengaku kenal dengan anda, dia menunggu diluar gerbang... Dan dia bilang namannya Uzumaki Naruto." ujar pelayan tadi, dan membuat Menma kaget.

"Apaaaa?" kagetnya, langsung bergegas keluar dan menghampiri pintu gerbang.

"Na-naruto, lama tidak berjumpa." ujar Menma kikuk karena Naruto menatap dengan pandangan malas.

"Lama." ujar Naruto sambil melirikkan matanya kekendaraan yang Menma tau sebuah taksi.

"Eh, owh iya." ujar Menma tersadar dari rasa kagetnya.  
"Maaf pak... Berapa semuannya." ujar Menma kepada supir taksi itu.

"Semunya 3 ribu yen, Tuan." ujar supir ramah, membuat sang pemuda didepannya kaget.

"Ti-Tiga ribu yen." tanya Menma tidak percaya akan pendengarannya. Menatap Naruto yang sedang mengambil tasnya dan menyampirkan dibahunya, Naruto menatap balik kearah Menma, menyuruh dia segera membayar ongkos taksi.  
"Hai Naruto, untuk taksi saja kau menghabiskan sebanyak itu... jadinyakan uang jajanku habis untuk membayar taksi." omel Menma yang kesal karena Naruto seenaknya saja datang tanpa ada komunikasi dengan dirinya.

'Setidaknya kalau Naruto bilang akan datang, aku bisa menjemputnya dibandara bukan?" pikir Menma yang sangat sayang pada adiknya.

"Kau saja tidak memberitahu ku." ujar Naruto sambil menghempaskan pantatnya kesofa ruang tengah, mereka sudah memasuki rumah yang megah dengan desainer klasik ala eropa.

"Ya, ya, aku tau aku salah... Jadi kau mau minum apa?" tanya menma saat ada pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"Jus jeruk tanpa Es." ujar Naruto sambil memposisikan tubuhnya dan menyamankan diri disofa.

"Dasar kau ini." ujar menma sambil menaruh tas yang dibawa Naruto. 'Aku hanya melihat Naruto membawa satu tas, dan tasnya enteng, sepertinya hanya satu benda yang membuat beratkan.' pikir menma meneliti tubuh Naruto dan bawaannya.  
"Benar sebuah leptop, sudah kuduga." gumam Menma sambil tersenyum puas karena dugaannya tepat.

"Dasar bodoh." ujar Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Menma siapa yang..." semua orang yang sedang menuju ruang tamu berhenti sejenak melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang, yang tengah tertidur nyenyak karena kelelahan diperjalanan tadi.

"Ayah..." ujar Menma tersenyum saat semua orang merasa kaget melihat pemuda yang mirip dengan Minato.  
"Maaf, ini adalah putra mu." ujar Menma sambil tersenyum gembira.

"A-Apa maksud mu Menma." ujar Minato yang sudah tersadar dari rasa kagetnya.

"Maafkan saya, karena pada awalnya saya membohongi kalian semua," ujar Menma lagi dan melirik Naruto yang mulai bangun dari tidurnya karena terganggu oleh obrolan mereka.

Jus jeruk yang sudah dipesan Naruto sudah datang dan semua menatap pada Naruto yang sangat cuek, walaupun sedang ditatap oleh banyak orang, menyeruput jus dengan perlahan, dan tanpa terpengaruh sedikitpun oleh tatapan ingin tau dari orang-orang diruangan itu.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah tau... Saya mohon maaf." ujar Menma merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong.

"Jadi... Kau putraku?" tanya Minato kepada Naruto yang tengah sibuk menyedot Minumannya.

"Kau berharap seperti itu?" tanya Naruto datar dan lebih memilih diam.

"Aku..." ujar Minato tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau pasti lelahkan?" tanya Menma merubah suasana yang canggung.

"Aku memang lelah." ujar Naruto cuek dan Berbaring diatas sofa tanpa merasa sungka sedikitpun.

"Hai... Hai Naruto kau lebih baik tidur dikamar saja." ujar Menma membujuk Naruto.

" "

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Menma.  
"Cepat sekali." kesal Menma dan mencoba mendudukan Naruto dan menggendongnya agar bisa tidur diKamar yang ditempatinya.  
"Hai... Naruto kau ini selalu menyusahkanku." ujar Menma lagi, tapi dia masih membawa Naruto dibelakangnya.

Semua orang diruangan itu memandang mereka berdua, mereka penasaran apa hubungan mereka berdua, dan kenapa Menma harus berbohong.

"Hai..." ujar Menma canggung.

"Kenapa kau berbohong." ujar To The Poin Hirashi kepada calon menantunya itu.

"Khukhu..." ujar Menma menahan tawannya.

"Hai, bocah." ujar Seorang wanita berambut kuning yang awat muda mulai naik pitam.

"Baiklah-baiklah..." ujar menma lagi dan berwaja serius. "Aku sengaja memancing Naruto untuk datang kesini." ujarnya lagi sambil menatap orang-orang yang berada diruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" heran Ino yang akhirnya bersuara. "Bukankah kau akan dapat kesulitan?" tanyanya lagi heran kepada pemuda didepannya.

"Tentu saja aku akan dapat masalah, tapi kalau untuk adikku tersayang, tidak ada jalan lain." ujar Menma lancar.

"Ka-Kau bilang adik?" tanya Minato kaget.

"Hehe... Tenang bukan adik kandung si... Tapi adik sepupu." ujar Menma yang membuat semua kaget.

"Ja-jadi kalian saudara?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Ya, dan Seharusnya dia adalah colon tunangan mu." ujar menma tersenyum lima jari, dan membuat Semuanya kaget.

"Ta-Tapi..." ujar Hinata ragu.

"Tenang saja dia tidak punya pacar." ujar Menma yang membuat Hinata menundukan wajah karena ketahuan sedang memikirkan pemuda yang baru datang tadi.

"Ti-Tidak... Maksudku aku tidak berpikir seperti itu." ujar Hinata mencoba mengelak dan menundukan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merah dipipinya.

"Anak tidak sopan seperti itu... Aku tidak mau memiliki menantu seperti dia." ujar tiba-tiba ayah Hinata menolak perjodohan antar dua keluarga.

"Tapi anda harus melakukannya, kau tau bila kau menolaknya kau akan menyesal." ujar Menma serius. "Dan lagi sebaiknya Hinata dan Naruto segera di nikahkan." lanjut Menma.

Blus

'Menikah... Aku menikah dengan pemuda tadi." pikir Hinata yang dagdigdug saat memikirkan masa depannya bersama pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyetujui pernikahan mereka... Tidak akan pernah!" ujar keras kepala Ayah Hinata.

"Ya, sudah... Ayah." ujar Menma melirik Minato yang dari tadi diam membisu.

"I-Iya!" ujar Minato kaget.

"Kau mau melepaskan Naruto?" tanya Menma lagi yang membuat heran semua orang diruangan itu.

"Maksudmu." ujar Minato masih binggung, entah kemana kepintarannya.

"Kalau Naruto tidak diikat dengan sebuah pernikahan disini, Naruto tidak akan pernah kembali lagi keKota Konoha." ujar Menma sambil tersenyum. "Karena Naruto tidak pernah menyukai disini." ujar Menma tanpa merasakan rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ino yang dari tadi diam, akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Naruto tidak pernah mau menginjakan kakinya di Negara ini, untuk lebih singkatnya... Hehe." ujar Menma lagi sambil tertawa kiku karena terus dipandang dari pertama berbicara sampai saat ini.

"Jadi untuk mengikat Naruto, dia harus dinikahkan!" seru Minato yang akhirnya mengetahui ide dari anak yang mengaku putranya.

"Tidak juga..." ujar Menma sambil tersenyum. "Naruto tidak akan tinggal disini..." ujar menma lagi yang membuat semua orang kaget.

"Jadi percuma saja kalau dinikahkan." ujar Jiraya yang dari tadi diam membisu.

"Tidak." ujar Menma membantah.

"Kau bilang tadi Naruto tidak akan tinggal disini." ujar Jiraya serius.

"Hehe... Memang Naruto tidak akan lama tinggal disini." ujar Menma lagi. "Tapi setidaknya ada sesuatu hal yang bisa menyeretnya kesini." ujar Menma misterius.

"Jadi begitu... Tapi kalau Naruto tidak maiu menikah bagaimana?" tanya Ino ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Tenang Naruto suka dengan Hinata kok." ujar Menma misterius dan membuat orang yang diruangan itu penasaran.

"Ma-maksud Menma-kun." ujar Hinata gugup seperti biasa.

"Kaukan manis mana ada lelaki yang akan menolakmu." ujar Menma akhirnya membongkar pikirannya.

Blus

Blus

"Ti-Tidak mungkinkan... Selera Menma dengan Naruto berbeda." ujar Hinata merona karena ucapan Menma.

"Tenang saja... Kalau dia tidak mau menikah denganmu aku juga masih mau menikahimu." ujar Menma lagi sambil tertawa lima jari.

Blus

Blus

"Dasar... Menma." ujar Ino langsung memukul kepala Menma.

"I-Itai..." ujar Menma mengusap kepalannya yang benjol, sambil menatap sang pelaku utama pemukulan.

"Apa?" tanya sewot Ino yang kesal dengan tingkah keOOCan Menma.

"Kau cemburu." ujar Menma yang membuat Ino berwajah merah, bukan merah karena malu tapi karena marah.

"Cih, aku sudah punya Sai-kun... Dasar." ujar Ino langsung memukul lagi kepala hitam Menma, dan lagi-lagi pemuda itu mendapatkan pukulan sayang dari Ino.

pagi menjelang suasana dikediaman Namikaze seperti biasa kondusif dan disini masih ada keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang menginap.

"Naruto... Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Mema saat Naruto diruang makan.

"Hn." ujar Naruto sambil duduk disamping Menma.

"Kau lama sekali, kami menunggumu tau." ujar Menma yang kesal hanya dijawab dengan 'hn' saja.

"Siapa suruh menunggu." ujar Naruto cuek, sambil mengambil jus jeruk yang sudah disiapkan terlebih dahulu sebelum dia datang.

"Dasar, kau ini." ujar Menma kesal dan mulai memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan dimeja makan.

"Aku selesai." ujar Naruto pelan dan ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau baru meminum setengah jusmu." ujar Menma menahan tangan Naruto.

"Aku sudah kenyang." ujar Naruto tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran semua orang yang ada disana.

"Semalam kau belum makan, dimana kenyangnya." ujar Menma lagi yang kesal akan tingkah Naruto.

Seorang pelayang datang keruang makan.

"Maaf tuan diluar ada tamu, dia mencari tuan Naruto, saya sudah menyuruhnya untuk masuk... Dia berada diruang tamu." ujar Pelayan itu lagi, dan pamit.

"Hn." ujar Naruto berjalan keluar ruangan. Semua orang diruangan itu saling menatap dan memandang Menma.

"Aku tidak tau." ujar Menma sambil mengedikan bahu tanda tidak tahu menahu.

"Lebih baik kita lihat saja." ujar Ino yang penasaran.

Diruang tamu

"Naruto." ujar Seorang gadis berambut pink langsung berlari saat melihat pemuda itu.

"Sakura." ujar Naruto pelan.

"Hehe... Kau ini." ujar Sakura sambil tertawa.

Grap

Sakura memeluk Naruto dan semua orang yang mengikuti Naruto melihatnya termasuk Hinata yang melihatnya.

Deg

Deg

'Sakit' pikir Hinata meremas dada sebelah kirinya.

"Kenapa kesini?" ujar Naruto pelan.

"Aku disuruh menyusulmu, kau tau kau akan sakit kalau tidak ada aku." ujar Sakura tanpa tau akan ada yang tersakiti.

Hinata mundur mencoba untuk kebur dari tempat yang membuat dia sakit hati, saat pertama melihat Naruto entah kenapa Hinata sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda itu.

Melihat pemuda itu bersama gadis lain meembuat hatinya sakit.

"Aku memang tidak pantas untuknya." ujar Hinata sudah berada didalam kamarnya.  
"Ahhh, melelahkan." ujar Hinata lagi dan memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap jendela besar dikamarnya.

"Ada apa?" ujar suara pemuda memasuki gendang telinga Hinata, dan refleks membuat Hinata membalikkan wajahnya, Namun pemuda itu sudah ada didepannya.

Blus

Blus

"Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa masuk." ujar Hinata terbata seperti biasa.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci." ujar Naruto cuek dan menyampirkan tangannya dipinggang Hinata.

Deg

Deg

'Terlalu dekat.' Pikir Hinata sambil menahan dada bidang Naruto yang terus mempererat pelukannya.

"Tenanglah." ujar Naruto lagi sambil menyamankan kepalanya diperpotongan leher disebelah kanan Hinata.

"Ba-Bagaimana aku bisa tenang." ujar Hinata gelisah.  
"Ngh..." desah Hinata saat Naruto mulai mencium daerah leher Hinata yang sensitif.  
"Hentikan." ujar Hinata sambil mendongak karena Naruto masih mencium leher Hinata dan menggigit kecil leher Hinata.

"Baiklah." ujar Naruto menatap mata Hinata yang sayu, dan mencium bibir Hinata.

"Eng..." ujar Hinata disela desahan karena bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Naruto. Tangan Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia mulai meraba menyusupkan tangannya dari bawah kedalam kaos yang Hinata pakai, meraba dan meremas sedikit area dada Hinata.

Tok Tok Tok

"Nona Hinata." ujar suara pelayang diluar.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. 'Eh, mimpi.' pikirnya yang melihat penampilannya masih seperti semula. "Hehe... Hanya sebuah mimpi." gumamnya sambil tertawa malu, bisa bermimpi sangat liar tentang pemuda itu. "Tidak mungkinkan kalau Naruto-san semesum itu." ujar Hinata lagi sambil tertawa kaku. Dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "Kenapa aku sampai bermimpi seperti itu." Hinata risau, apalah dia masih bisa bertahan dengan pemuda itu. 'Dia sudah memiliki kekasih.' pikir Hinata sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Hinata pada pelayan.

"Nona ditunggu diruang makan." ujar pelayan itu pamit dan menghilang dibelokan.

"Sudah malam yah, aku sampai tidak menyadarinya." ujar Hinata lagi, memasuki kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian.

T.b.c


	2. Chapter 2

**Brother**

Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas

Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Rated : T+

Ganre : -

Warning : Typo(s), EYD, OOC, Newbe, AU, dll.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

_Makan Malam_

"Hinata-chan, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Menma saat melihat Hinata memasuki ruang makan.

"Men-Menma-kun." ujar Hinata menundukan wajahnya malu, karena semua orang melihat padanya, dan Hinata tanpa sengaja menatap pemuda pirang yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama.

"Hehe... Ku kira kau sakit." ujar Menma lagi menghawatirkan Hinata dan berniat menyusul kalau saja Hinata tidak muncul untuk makan malam.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja Menma-kun." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis dan duduk di bangku yang kosong, tepat disamping pemuda pirang a.k.a Naruto.

Naruto diam, dia masih meminum pelan jus jeruk yang sudah disediakan, tidak melirik maupun menoleh sejenak kearah Hinata.

"Hai, Naruto..." ujar seorang gadis didepan Hinata, memanggil pemuda disamping gadis itu, Hinata mendongak karena penasaran apa yang akan Pemuda disampingnya katakan.

"Hn." ujar Naruto singkat.

Hinata hanya menatap dua orang itu bergantian, Hinata merasa heran dan canggung.

"Kau ini tidak berubah, kalau kau alergi seharusnya bilangkan?" kesal wanita didepan Hinata, membuat semua orang diruangan itu heran dan ingin bertanya.

"Maksudmu apa? Sakura-chan." Tanya Menma mewakili rasa penasaran semua orang disana.

"Kau ini... Sebagai seorang kakak bahkan tidak tau apa-apa tentang adiknya sendiri." ujar Sakura membuat Menma cemberut.

"Aku ini memang kakak yang tidak berguna." ujar Menma cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah berlawanan dengan Naruto.

"Sudahlah... Aku hanya bercanda, jelas kau pasti tidak akan tau, karena hanya beberapa orang saja yang tau persis alergi Naruto." ujar Sakura sambil tertawa kecil mengingat teman-teman penjaga Naruto.

"Cih, jadi aku sebagai kakaknya tidak tau apa-apa begitu?" sewot Menma karena Sakura menganggap dirinya tidak termasuk kedalam daftar.

"Sakura." ujar pelan Naruto sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Hehe... Gomen ne Naruto-kun." ujar Sakura tertawa kikuk karena Naruto sedang menegurnya.

"Hn." ujar Naruto lagi melanjutkan Acara makannya.

"Ne... Naruto-kun, apa aku harus mengundang yang lainnya kesini?" tanya Sakura pelan takut Naruto tersinggung akan ucapannya.

"Hai, mengundang siapa?" tanya Menma yang tidak tahu apa-apa. 'Rasanya aku kakak yang paling tidak tahu apa-apa.' pikir Menma yang kesal karena tidak dipedulikan oleh adik dan teman perempuan Sunanya a.k.a Sakura.

"Yah, Sasuke-kun." ujar Sakura malu-malu.

"Hahaha... Si Uchiha itu." ujar Menma tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Sakura bersemu merah saat mengatakan orang yang disukainya.

"Menma..." ujar pelan Sakura seperti menahan amarahnya.

"Sasuke?" tanya Istri dari Fugaku.

"Eh?" Sakura tersadar sesuatu.

"Kau bilang Sasuke, apa Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Ibu Itachi itu lagi, penasaran akan jawaban dari gadis yang memiliki warna rambut pink.

"Eh? Bagaimana bibi bisa tau, Sasuke-kun Ucihah?" tanya balik Sakura yang heran, dan kembali duduk nyaman dikursinya.

"Kau ini..." ujar Menma.

"Apa?" tanya heran Sakura.

"Mereka adalah orang tua dari Uchiha Sasuke yang kau cintai itu." ujar Menma sambil melirik Keluarga Uciha, dan tersenyum meremehkan kearah Sakura. "Sepertinya kau akan sulit mendapatkan pangeranmu, dasar gadis kasar." ujar Menma lagi sambil tertawa melihat Sakura menahan amarahnya didepan calon mertuannya.

Sakura adalah orang yang bertugas menjaga Naruto beserta 7 teman yang lainnya, salah satu anggotanya yaitu Uciha Sasuke yang telah mengabdi kepada Naruto sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu.

**Ruang keluarga**

"Jadi bagaimana gadis manis seperti anda bisa mengenal adikku yang bandel itu?" tanya itachi langsung kepada seorang gadis bernama Sakura.

Mereka diruang keluarga setelah makan malam yang panjang karena ada pertengkaran yang tidak penting antara Menma VS Sakura.

"Itu..." ujar Sakura yang ditatap semua orang termasuk calon mertuannya versi Sakura.

'Ku pikir Sakura-chan kekasih dari Naruto.' pikir salah satu gadis manis yang dari tadi menunduk tidak sanggup mendongak untuk melihat seseorang disampingnya.

"Apa?" tanya gadis berambut kuning a.k.a Ino penasaran.

"Kami bertemu diSuna." ujar Sakura malu-malu.

"Dan ku dengar dia juga akan kemari beserta 6 temannya yang lain." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum mengingat informasi yang dia dapat tadi pagi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Itachi antusias, dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan adiknya. Bisa dibilang setiap tahun hanya 1 kali dan itu hanya 1 minggu dia bersama adiknya. Kataya dia memiliki tugas yang sangat sulit dan berat, sehingga untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dia hanya bisa datang kerumah 1 tahun sekali.

Sasuke Memilih jalan kebebasan, mencari jati dirinya yang kurang, sehingga dia memberontak dan diusiannya yang ke 11 tahun dia melarikan diri, orang tuanya cemas, dan akhirnya setelah mencari keseluruh Konoha Sasuke datang dan menetapkan akan menjadi seorang pengawal orang hebat, dan sebelum menjadi pengawalnya dia harus berlatih sehingga dia bisa menyelamatkan malaikatnya.

Ingatan masa lalu tentang Uciha Sasuke tidak akan pernah hilang dari benak keluarganya, walaupun dia telah menentukan pilihannya, asalkan dia bahagia keluarganya akan ikut bahagia dengannya.

"Wah, jadi mereka juga ikut." ujar Menma merasa senang karena bertemu teman-teman lamannya, dulu saat dirinya sering kerumah Naruto.

Yamanaka ino adalah cucu dari nyonya Tsunade, jadi nama yamanaka ikut dengan keluarga ayah Ino yang berklan Yamanaka.

t.b.c


End file.
